Remote electrical tilt antennas are the mainstream of base station antennas nowadays, can control a direction of a radiation beam by using a system, so as to facilitate network planning and real-time adjustment, and therefore, are widely applied by mainstream operators nowadays. A current remote electrical tilt antenna system mainly includes a power divider, an analog phase shifter, a mechanical transmission apparatus, a motor that drives the mechanical transmission apparatus, a radiation array antenna that can generate radiation, and several electrical connection transmission lines. In an entire mobile communications system, the analog phase shifter is configured to change a phase, and all vendors in the industry change a phase of a phase shifter by applying a tension externally, thereby implementing phase shifting. To apply a tension externally is generally implemented in two manners: manually generating the tension and generating the tension by using the motor.
However, with the use of a higher frequency spectrum in the future, the analog phase shifter cannot implement precise phase shifting and angle adjustment, and it is necessary to look for another manner.